The present invention relates to a mixer that is usable for such things as mixing paints, cement, pastes, driveway sealers, roofing materials, epoxy compounds and the like. It is adapted to be attached to a power drill or the like driving device to be held in the hand of the user.
Helicoidal mixing devices are known as, for example, in the Neumann U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,269, although this particular one is not suitable for present purposes. A helicoidal garden auger is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,168. A helical mixer is shown in Wobensmith U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,900, for use with a power drill. However, the present invention uses helicoidal flights rather than a helically coiled rod and uses coil units extending in a single direction rather than in alternate directions. Also, the Wobensmith device does not have means to prevent cutting into the bottom or side of the can.
The present device is designed so that it will not cut into the can at the side of the can or at the bottom thereof. It can scrape the bottom of the can because of the radial edge at the bottom, as distinguished from the Wobensmith rod-like device provides a full scraping edge. Also by the uniform width of the flight coil units, the present device can scrape the sides of the can completely.
This device is also arranged so that it will not throw the material being mixed up out the top of the can, but rather will deflect it outwardly and back so that it can be circulated and thoroughly mixed as distinguished from what could be done with the prior art.